Ventilated protective garments, such as are worn by motorcyclists, are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,064 to van der Sleesen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,175 to Miller et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,477 to Golde.
Van der Sleesen discloses a ventilated garment which includes one or more vent openings in an outer panel, with an adjustable cover element disposed either on the outside of the garment or on the inside of the garment. The vent openings are spanned with a non-stretchable material, such as, for example, perforated leather. When the vent openings are uncovered to any extent, air can pass into the interior of the garment through the vent openings. Because the vent openings are spanned with a structural material, the vented portion of the garment does not increase in size or area when the vent openings are uncovered. This feature is considered advantageous to maintain the garment's close fit on the wearer, thereby enhancing the wearer's comfort and protection, as well as the aesthetic appeal of the garment.
Miller et al. discloses a ventilated garment which has vent openings which are spanned with a perforated material and a pair of ventilation opening strips which increase the spanned area of the vent opening beyond the dimensions of the garment when the vent openings are closed. This feature is considered advantageous to allow the vent opening to act as an air scoop so as to increase the airflow into the garment.
Golde discloses a ventilated garment which includes air scoops extending from the cuffs of the sleeves toward the wearer. The scoop includes an adjustable closure element such as zipper, an outer web of flexible air-impervious material extending between opposite edges of the opening of the scoop, and an inner web of an air-permeable material beneath the outer web. The forward (cuff) edges of the webs are not joined together but rather left free. Air flowing toward the arm can pass between the respective webs, thereby distending them to form an air scoop as the webs separate to let air pass therethrough.